Wen die Götter prüfen
by MrBogus
Summary: Meine Variante der berühmten Szene in der John Snow sich mit Maester Aegon unterhält. - Oneshot


Maester Aemon machte sich auf dem Weg zu den Stallungen der Raben. Er hatte es im Gefühl, dass der junge Bastard des Lords Starks nun seine Hilfe brauchen würde. Bei jeder Stufe verfluchte er innerlich seinen Körper und während er sich langsam durch die Gegend tastete, seufzte er immer wieder vor Anstrengung auf.

Als er endlich die Raben erreicht hatte, war der Junge dabei, dieselben zu füttern. Zunächst bemerkte er ihn nicht, erst als sich Maester Aemon bemerkbar machte, drehte er sich um. "Dein Verlust trifft mich schwer, junger Snow. Ich trauere um deinen Verlust."

Snow wußte, dass er nichts sagen durfte, nichts sagen sollte, doch er konnte nicht an sich halten. "Was wisst ihr schon? Ihr seid nur ein Maester der Nachtwache... Mein Bruder...". Maester Aemon schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf. "Du willst ihm zur Hilfe eilen, ja? Vergisst du nicht den Eid, den du geleistet hast? Du bist ein Mann der Nachtwache, du hast geschworen, allen Verpflichtungen jenseits der Mauer zu entsagen..." Es sprach endlose Trauer aus den Worten des Alten und seine Stimme hatte ein fast sanftes Flüstern angenommen.

Snow schnaubte bei der Erwiderung nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was wisst ihr denn schon?"

Er wollte an Maester Aemon vorbei treten und seinen Pflichten nachgehen, doch der Maester hielt ihn mit einem überraschend harten Griff am Arm fest und sagte: "Setzt euch, junger Snow, ich will euch etwas erzählen. Etwas erzählen, was selbst die Götter zu Tränen rühren wird."

Snow weigerte sich immer noch und versuchte sich los zu reißen. Tief in seinem Innersten wußte er selbst nicht, wieso er sich so bockig und kindisch verhielt, aber heute war ihm alles egal. Er versuchte sich loszureißen und starrte den Maester direkt in seine milchig leeren Augen. Zu seiner Überraschung blitzte in Ihnen etwas auf und es schien, als würde der Maester von einem Moment auf den anderen größer, ja raumfüllender werden. Seine Stimme hatte ihre Freundlichkeit verloren und sprach mit einer Autorität, die Snow sich sofort fügen lies. "Ich sagte, setzt euch, junger Snow!"

Nachdem der Maester vernommen hatte, dass Snow, immer noch etwas baff, sich auf einen der Tische gesetzt hatte, stellte er sich vor ihm und sagte: "Die Götter sind nicht immer gnädig mit eines Menschenleben. Im Leben eines Menschen kommt die Zeit, an dem die Götter ihn prüfen. Bei mir warteten die Götter, bis ich alt und schwach war, um mich zu prüfen und ihre Prüfung war so schwer, dass ich beinahe unter ihr zerbrach. Fragt mich, wer ich war. Na los... Fragt mich"

Snow wußte nicht so recht, was hier vor sich ging, aber fügte sich und fragte den Maester, wer er war. "Mein Name ist Aemon Targaryen, der zweite dieses Namens, Sohn des Königs Maekar des Ersten Targaryen, König von Westeros, Lord der Sieben Königreiche, König der Andalen und der ersten Menschen."

Der Maester konnte zwar mit seinen Augen kaum mehr etwas sehen, doch er war sich sicher, dass dem jungen Snow die Kinnlade bis zum Boden heruntergefallen sein musste. Er lies ihm kurz Zeit, die Neuigkeit zu verdauen, bevor er weitersprach: "König Maekar I. Targaryen wurde von meinem Bruder Aegon, der Fünfte dieses Namens, beerbt, nachdem ich die Königswürde verweigert hatte. Ich wurde ein Maester und schloss mich der Nachtwache an und für mehr als 20 Jahre regierte mein Bruder das Königreich in Frieden und Wohlstand. Nach Ihm kam sein jüngster Sohn Jaehaerys auf den Thron, verstarb jedoch kurz darauf, wie ihr wisst und wurde von Aerys, dem zweiten dieses Namens auf dem Eisernen Thron abgelöst. Jenem Aerys, den sie den verrückten König nannten. Ihr werdet euch fragen, was mich dies alles kümmern sollte, ich war ja der Nachtwache beigetreten und ihr habt Recht. Ihr habt auch noch Recht, als Robert Baratheon und euer Vater zu den Waffen griffen und gegen den König in offener Rebellion aufbegehrten..."

Er schnappte kurz nach Luft und Snow konnte deutlich den Schmerz im Gesicht des Alten lesen, bevor er fortfuhr: "Doch, ach, als die Meute Königsmund einnahm und die Kinder des Königs, mein Fleisch und Blut, verstümmelten und töteten, da kochte mein Blut und selbst die Götter nannten es gerecht. Sie prüften mich unaufhörlich und jede Minute marterte ich mein Hirn, eine Lösung zu finden. Diese unschuldigen Kinder..."

Der Alte, gerade eben noch aufbrausend und von Schmerz und Zorn gezeichnet, sackte in sich zusammen und nur noch der Schmerz war auf seinem Gesicht erkennbar. "Ich war alt und schwach. Ich war ein Maester der Zitadelle und ich war am anderen Ende des Landes. Glaub mir, es gab Zeiten, als nichts mich zufriedener stimmte, als ein Schwert in den Hals jenes Mannes zu stossen, der die Kinder auf dem Gewissen hatte. Aber... Ich hatte einen Eid geschworen. Ich war ein Mann der Nachtwache. Sollte ich bleiben oder gehen..? Nun, ich werde dir nicht sagen, was du tun sollst, junger Snow, nur so viel... Sei dir bewußt, du musst mit deiner Entscheidung leben können, so wie ich damit werde leben müssen, ob es vielleicht anders gekommen wäre, wäre ich König gewesen..."

Mit langsamen Schritten, ermattet von dem langen Monolog, drehte sich der Maester um und ging wieder in Richtung des Haupthauses. Snow starrte ihm lange nachdenklich hinterher...


End file.
